My safekeeping
by Hannah1796
Summary: Richie and Fonzie live completely different lives what happens when their friendship becomes more?
1. Chapter 1

Richie started his morning like any other showered got dressed and ate his mom's delicious breakfast

Dad already off to work? Asks Richie

Yes, dear, he had to open the shop early one of his new workers called in saying they wouldn't be able to make it in says, Marion scrubbing the plates

that reminds me I'll probably be late coming home me and the guys are gonna check out a movie at the drive-in says, Richie,

Oh, will that be including Fonzie? Asks Marion in suspicion

Well yeah, he's one of the guys and plus he looks out for us you know? Not a lot of tough guys would wanna look out for a bunch of nerds like us says, Richie,

You mean you? Asks Joanie still chewing her food

What? Says Richie sitting his glass of orange juice down in confusion

You mean you what I meant was Fonzie only wants to look out for you he doesn't even like Ralph or potsie says, Joanie

richie knew Joanie was right but he wasn't gonna let her know that

you don't know what you're talking about of course he likes them they're the coolest ones why would anyone wanna hang with just me? Alright I'm not gonna argue says, Richie, leaving the table mom I'll be right back I forgot one of the books I have to return back to the school library

Okay dear but don't be long says, Marion, as she sat down

while Richie was digging for the lost book he came across one of the magazines he had stolen from his mom which contained pictures of half-naked men he had forgotten about it he didn't have time to sneak it back so he just shoved it into his bag with the rest of his books

richie dear your going to be late yells, Marion

Coming mom yells Richie

as Richie hurried back into the kitchen he quickly gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door

But on his way Marion noticed something fall out of his bag a subscription for the adult magazine she had thought she hid she got a look of confusion on her face after realizing what's probably going on she let out a huff of air knowing she and Richie needed to talk


	2. Bullies drive-ins and sex talk

as Richie pulled in the school parking lot he saw that Fonzie was already there reading his latest nude ladies magazine whichever kind it was Richie never paid much attention to those magazines besides when potsie and Ralph tossed them in his face after parking his bike Richie ran over to say hi to Fonzie maybe a little too fast

hey, Fonzie hanging around already? Asks Richie

Yeah, my pop is workin' the garage today he sent me home says, Fonzie,

richie couldn't help but notice a bruise forming under his eye he furrowed his eyebrows in wonderment

got a problem, Cunningham? Asks Fonzie defensively

Uh no Fonzie not at all says, Richie, shaking his head look Fonz I gotta go can't miss class I'll see you after school

during class, Richie kept thinking about Fonzie and why his eye looked shattered he could hardly focus on his history paper at all

Mr. Cunningham, I noticed you've hardly touched your paper the teacher Mrs. Williams spoke up.

I'm sorry I uh was distracted says, Richie, apologetically

I'm sorry but whatever you're distracted by must wait until after class now, please focus says Mrs Williams in a stern tone

Yes ma'am says, Richie, going back to his paper

after school was over Richie couldn't get out fast enough he grabbed his backpack threw the leftover work in his locker and headed for the door by the time he got out Fonzie was nowhere to be found, Richie shrugged it off thinking he'll just catch him at the drive in

It had gotten pretty dark out at this point Richie really wished he had just gone with Ralph and potsie instead of riding his bike alone soon enough he noticed a gang of motorcycles coming his way he tried to play it cool but really he was frightened since gangs on motorcycles were always the ones to pick on him

well well well look who it is goody too shoes Cunningham says the head leader

richie knew these thoughs from school they were a bunch of wannabee greasers when really they were just loser bullies who made Richie and his friends lives a living hell

look guys I don't want any trouble I just want to get to the drive-in before the movie starts says, Richie, trying to get past through

suddenly he was knocked off his bike face on the pavement he felt the gush of his lower lip busting he raised his head off the ground not wanting anymore trouble so he watched as the guys dug through his backpack

woe what have we here a magazine full of naked men? Says the leader

No it's not what it looks like says, Richie, getting back on his feet as fast as he could

Looks like little Richie here is a queer you like to suck cock, Cunningham? Says the leader

richie felt a huge lump in his throat he never had anyone call him that before but why wasn't he denying it? He thought

soon enough he felt a pair of big hands squeeze his bottom he jumped in surprise and shock

please don't I'm a virgin says Richie in a shaken tone on the verge of tears

the guys than all start laughing soon enough the older man started undoing Richie's belt

driving down the same road Fonzie noticed the whole thing he stopped for a minute to see better after realizing who it was he sped up the driving

the guys saw the car coming through like a bat out of hell and scurried off before Fonzie could get to them Richie turned around to see that he had just been saved

Fonzie parked in the middle of the highway and ran to Richie's side immediately

fonzie? Asks Richie

Hey Cunningham you alright?

richie just bursted into tears without no word which was enough for Fonzie he lead Richie to his car door like a gentleman which Fonzie hated to admit he was one

By the time they got to the drive in it was packed Fonzie didn't mind the wait though he wanted to talk to Richie anyway

those losers were lucky they left before I got there did any of them hurt you besides the shiner on your lip? Asks Fonzie

No but they did call me a queer I should have stopped them myself I'm such a pansy says Richie,

You're not a pansy rich you're just not a fighter no offense

And besides chicks love a guy that's soft and mushy says Fonzie poking at Richie's side leaving Richie to giggle

things started to pick up after Richie and Fonzie finally got to see the movie which they were really enjoying east of Eden with James Dean both Richie and Fonzie adored him during the movie Richie suddenly felt a hand slide over his he looked up at Fonzie with a beating heart and a growing erection they didn't know what came over them it was either the springtime air or the excitement from the movie but soon enough Richie and Fonzie were leaning in to kiss it hurt a little since Richie had a skinned up lip but he could care less he deepened the kiss allowing Fonzie to enter his tongue, Richie than reached his hand under Fonzie's shirt his chest full of hair and muscles soon enough Fonzie stopped Richie

alright red take it easy says Fonzie laughing

sudden regret started to wash over Richie realizing he was just making out with a man the Fonz no less

i'm not queer Richie squeeked

Fonzie raised his hand up no worries Cunningham you had a rough day and needed to take the edge off

Yeah That's it says Richie in a shaky breath

it suddenly got quiet and awkward between the pair

'knock knock'

Oh God screamed both Richie and Fonzie

they turned around noticing that Ralph and potsie were by the window

fonzie opened for them

hey where you two been we've been waiting for you guys hey Richie what happened to you're lip? Asks potsie

Uh it's nothing I fell look I'm gonna have Fonzie drive me home okay I'll talk to you guys tomorrow says Richie

Come on it's still early we met two other girls that might be interested in you two says Ralph,

So that's why Cunningham had to take his bike cause you guys had chicks taking up the room says Fonzie in a stern tone

both Ralph and Potsie had a look in confusion

Fonzie than started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot

it's not they're faulting Fonzie I told them I was riding my bike says Richie

You could have been- you could have been raped Cunningham says Fonzie with a bad taste in his mouth

But I wasn't so i'd like to just forget this whole thing this whole night was a mistake says Richie annoyed

the two didn't share a word the rest of the drive

By the time they got to the Cunningham house Richie practically jumped out

look Fonz I know you're my best friend but I don't always need a hero says Richie looking back at Fonzie

fonzie didn't say a word before driving away

Richie watched as he drove away

As soon as Richie got inside he ran straight to his room throwing his head against the door he didn't wanna leave things with Fonzie like that he didn't even get a chance to ask about the bad eye again

'knock' knock'

Richie are you in there dear?

the last person Richie wanted to talk to was his mom

yeah mom come in says Richie sitting at the foot of his bed

as his Marion came in she sat next to Richie grabbing his hand

dear I know this is coming up from nowhere and I know it's late but I was thinking maybe we should talk about some things says Marion nervously

What is it mom did something happen? Asks Richie in a worried tone

Oh no nothing has happened it's just this fell out of your bag this morning

Marion handed Richie the paper she had pulled out of her dress pocket

After seeing that it was a subscription from the magazine he was hiding from her Richie grew redder than a cherry

Richie, I know your not a baby anymore and that you're getting curious about the male body I mean other than your own you've never seen another p-penis before I'm assuming says Marion now looking at her embarrassed son

I've been doing some reading on these things to prepare myself have you ever given or received oral sex from another man? Asks Marion

Mom could we not talk about my sex life? Says Richie now standing up

Do you have a sex life? asks Marion

No I don't mom you don't need to worry I'm not that way says Richie

Well even if you were I would still love you says Maron getting up to kiss her son on the cheek

I have to go get Joanie ready for bed if you need anything just ask

I will mom and thanks I like when we talk just next time give me a moments notice when the subject is sex says Richie

Will do dear goodnight says Marion shutting the door behind her

after showering and dressing in his night outfit Richie scooted into bed hoping tomorrow will be better and everything's back to normal


End file.
